The Will of Cruel Strength
by skiitheree
Summary: After the massacre, Sasuke changed. After making new friends, Naruto is someone they will eventually look up to. Being the loving person she is, Sakura brightens everyone's heart. But bonds will be broken. Hearts will be shattered.
1. The Will of Cruel Strength

The Dark That Follows

**Hey guys! I'm a new fanfic writer so go easy me okay, I'm trying lol.**

**Anyways, I've been thinking about writing a series. So I decided to give it a try.**

**This is the first book, I will call it, so keep in tune with each chapter I post.**

**Keep in mind, I'm still in school. So I'm not gonna be able to update too much. But I'll try to upload at least , 10 chapters a week. if not, then 5 chapters. So make sure you keep up!**

**Anyways, this is just my note, hope you all enjoy!**

:D


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was cold. The night wind blew across the village, trees bristling, causing the silent night a noise. A young girl was waiting near the outside of the village. waiting.. for someone. and that someone, she knew, would come not too soon.

Revenge. That was all on his mind. She knew he could care less about anything else. His mind was all set on a goal, a goal he'd have to become stronger in order to obtain. So she knew he'd leave.

Orochimaru bit him. Gave him a curse mark, and he became an unknown teammate to her. The Sasuke she knew, wouldn't go to Orochimaru, an S-Rank missing nin. Someone who's creepy enough to make you want to harm yourself to see if you are really awake, and not in a dream. But with the power Sasuke achieved, it already told her, he would eventually leave.. that he would forget his team, Sensei, best friend, all of their friends, even...

"Sakura", at the sound of her name, she turned to face the emotionless facial expression, he always wore. She'd never forget that. She looked down, her emerald eyes- dull- sadness, was what she felt right now. "go home."

She never looked up, making the Uchiha feel guilty, but he pushed it away the moment he felt it, he didn't need to feel anything for the girl. she means nothing to him. Even if she's his teammate- no, ex-teammate, he doesn't have any feelings for her. She's nothing but a hindrance, someone in front of his goal. Someone he must close his bond with. Someone he cant remember anymore, he mustn't. All of team 7 is a hindrance, and anyone else who stands in his way.

"You can't..."

He heard her say, he walked forward, towards her direction. And there, he passed her. He continued walking until he heard her say,

"You can't leave..you can't leave like this.. "

that must have caught his attention, because she stopped hearing the sound of his sandles clicking every time he took a step. She turned around, only to see his back, with the Uchiha symbol on it. His clan..

"I know...you want revenge..but you could always get stronger here! In Konoha! You don't have to become a missing nin-"

"I have to get stronger where ever, and whenever I can Sakura. Konoha isn't helping."

At that she felt tears slide down her cheek, and fall onto the ground. She let them fall. Emotion is all she felt, angry, sadness, she felt her heart crumble slowly..piece..by piece.

"Then take me with you! I may be weak...but I love you Sasuke! I really, really, love you! And you leaving...is making my heart crumble.. It's too painful to deal with this!", she cried even more tears, clutching her heart. Her eyes shut tight, it was just too painful.

In just that moment, Sasuke appeared behind her, Sakura lifted her head with widened eyes. He was close, she could feel him..closs.

"Arigatou, Sakura.", and with that, he knocked her unconcious. Her limp form fell forward, he quickly catched her and placed her on the bench.

He kissed her forehead,

"I'm sorry..Sakura."


	3. Chapter I: Friendship

**_Chapter I: Friendship_**

Page I

It was the early morning. The sun was bringing light into the village, clearing the darkness, creating various shadows. The trees brushed each other as the morning breeze settled in, causing them to bristle even more.

The brightness of the sun woke up people, some alarm clocks going off, some already heading out of their silent homes for the day.

But one genin wanted to sleep in. Having been training the past few days nonstop, she is overly exhausted. Her alarm clock went off not to long ago, but she turned it off and went back to snuggling into her covers. She doesn't recall having any more training to do today, so this will be her lazy day. Kakashi-Sensei is probably on a mission-no scratch that, probably reading his porn books. And Naruto, probably went to go eat ramen. She just doesn't get how he can be so overly obsessed with ramen and don't enjoy anything other than that. Like, had he ever gotten sick eating too much? Well, as much as he inhales, he probably doesn't. Silly Naruto. And… Sasuke.. She wouldn't even think about him at this time. She has better things to do.

She was about to fall back asleep when a sound at her window caught her attention. She groaned. Probably a mission, she complained. Getting up, she scratched her messy pink hair, and opened up her window. She took in the view of a hawk, attached to it is a note. _Kakashi-Sensei? Probably him_. She took the note from the hawk, and signaled for it to leave. Shutting her window, she opened the scroll, and started reading it's contents.

_Sakura,_

_You're expected at our usual training grounds._

_I expect you to be there on time._

_Be there before noon,_

_Tsunade_

Sakura groaned loudly, her lazy day was now scheduled for training. But she can't help it, she asked to be trained by the Hokage herself. She needed to be stronger, so she wouldn't be a burden to her teammates. She needs to be able to defend them. And with perfect chakra control, she can surely achieve something to help her get stronger. Almost being fully immune to genjutsu, is a great feat. You don't see a lot of shinobi become immune to genjutsu. And you don't see a lot of shinobi have excellent chakra control. Maybe one day she'd rival Tsunade-shishou.

As she set about her task, she went into the bathroom, showered, and put on her training uniform. (Her genin outfit. Not going into description bc I'm too lazy)

As she headed out of her home, she started walking towards the training grounds her and Tsunade-shishou train at. Today was going to be tiresome.

u_u_u_u_u

An alarm clock pierced through the room, but it wasn't loud enough to wake the snoring jinchuriki. His leg dangled at the edge of his bed, his other lying limp on the bed sheets. His blanket scattered across the bed.

As his alarm was going off, she suddenly started choking from his own snores. His head shot up, half asleep, he started scratching the back of his head. _What is that noise?.._He turned his head to his beeping alarm clock, and quickly shut it off.

His stomach growled loudly, causing the blonde to go looking for some ramen. He got up from his bed and checked his cabinet that held his precious ramen. Sadly, there was no trace of even a single cup. "Aww man! No more ramen??" He quickly got in the shower, and got dressed in his regular training outfit. "Ichiraku's it is!" He quickly made his way to Ichiraku's. His mouth watering at the thought of having his pork ramen, with extra pork. So delicious..

On his way he saw a pink haired girl, whom he recognizes as his teammate. He called out,"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!", He paused how route to Ichiraku's to speak to his teammate. "Wanna go to Ichiraku's with me!?!", He said quite loudly, causing a few people to look at them.

Sakura stopped her walk to watch as her loud teammate come up to her. She hit him in the head for being so LOUD this early, "Ouch Sakura-chan...", He began rubbing his head.

"Quit being so LOUD this early Naruto! And I can't because Tsunade-shishou wants me to meet her for training. Sorry.", She looked up at the sky, and saw it getting close to noon. "Sorry, I gotta go!", And there she went jumping from roof to roof top be there on time.

"Oh, SEE YA LATER SAKURA-CHAN!!", he yelled after her._ I should train with pervy sage when I finish eating_, he thought to himself as he went on his way to Ichiraku's. _

u_u_u_u_u

A:N

Woo! First chapter done! It's short, I know, but typing from Android isn't exactly my strong suit. My PC keyboard doesn't want to cooperate so, got no choice!

Anyways, I wanted to make it so it started with team 7 fully together, a little before Sasuke left- BUUUUUUT I wanted to skip that crap so we can get to the good stuff quicker!

So, I wanna know, should I give Naruto and Sakura a powerup at this age or when they're teens? Such as; nine tailed cloak (earlier than when he got it), maybe a bloodline discovery for Sakura?, Higher chakra reserves?? Let me know! I'll be making the second page later on today or in a few hours. There will be a few I counters with Sasuke. And I'll even make a short story of Sasuke's training for you guys, AFTER this story.

Alright alright, I'll try to start a long as ever page for you chirren. Sit back and relax


	4. The Dark That Follows

Chapter: I

Page II

Sakura was practicing her chakra punches like Tsunade had instructed her to. She needed to improve on how much chakra she sends to her fist, so she wouldn't use too much of her chakra in one punch.

"Make sure you keep track of how much chakra you use, don't use too much or your chakra will decrease quickly.", she told her. But since Sakura was gifted with the excellence of chakra control, she wouldn't have too much of a problem.

"Hiy-A!", She cried out while landing a punch on the tree. She knew the objective of which she was supposed to obtain, but she decided to focus on how much damage a punch can do when she starts from little amounts, to large amounts. She had been doing this on repeat since early morning, and it was early evening now. She was sweating so much she had to constantly stop to wipe her forehead with her arm.

With enough practice, I'll be able to get used to it, and it'll eventually stop. She noted to herself, still looking forward to continuing her difficult training. But before she could do so, she felt the presence of her Shishou.

Tsunade studied her pupil's work, impressed at what she has accomplished so far. She chuckled, "Nice job Sakura. You are now dismissed, you'll need some rest for tomorrow, we'll be working on your speed.", She announced, "But before that, we'll have a spar so I can see your progress. So go on, go get some rest, you'll need it.", As she finished her speech, Sakura brightened. She has been complimented by her Shishou! And let me tell you, she isn't easy to impress.

At the mention of rest, Sakura could now feel the exhausted state she put herself in. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she pushed that aside.

She bowed to her Shishou and left with a, "Thank you!", And set about her walk home.

u_u_u_u_u

On her way home, her stomach growled, in need of food. She sighed. She was tired, and now she had to eat food when all she wanted to do was sleep?? Oh well, minus well go somewhere so she wouldn't have to cook today. Ichiraku's was closest, she would go there then, and it was settled. Maybe she'd see her blonde teammate, he is always there whenever he has the chance.

Just as she expected, he was there stuffing himself with over five bowls of ramen. As she got closer, she heard him say, "Another bowl of pork ramen with extra pork please!", She sighed as she went to sit by him. She ordered herself a bowl of spicy ramen, and waited for her meal. "Hey Naruto!", She called to him, but she figured he couldn't hear her over his slurping. "Naruto!", She was on the verge of hitting him in the head before he took notice she was there, "Oh, hey Sakura-chan!", He said, and went back to slurping his ramen.

In front of her she heard the sound of a bowl being placed, "Spicy ramen for ya!", Announced Teuchi, as he went back to his kitchen. But before without hearing Naruto ask for another bowl of pork ramen. How can he eat so much ramen?? She wondered curiously. It's as if there's another stomach in him…. If that's possible.

She went about finishing her ramen, until she heard Naruto stop his slurping. She turned to look at him,"Is there something wrong?", She asked raising a brow. "Oh….. I'm so full.."he said holding his plump belly.

At that, Sakura grew a vein on her forehead, and made contact with his head with her fist, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STUFF YOURSELF WITH OVER TEN BOWLS OF RAMEN!!", She raised her fist with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ouch…. Sakura-chan...", He complained rubbing the now growing bump on his head.

"Humph! It's what you get!", She said as she got out of her seat, paid for her meal and started walking in the direction of her home, "Goodnight Naruto!", She called back.

_Man, she has mood swings.._ Naruto thought as he paid for his meal and walked home. He stared at his empty wallet, _now I'm broke_. ..

u_u_u_u_u

Sakura pounced onto her bed as her exhausted body caused her eyes to close. But she forced them open so she can clear herself of the sweat and dirt she gained from training. Forcing her legs to move, she got up from her comfy bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower, got rid of her dirty clothes and settled herself in the warm sensation of the water running down her back, she just wanted to relax in the bath, and fall asleep. But she knew she'd need to sleep well tonight, tomorrow isn't gonna be easy.

Washing herself and then rinsing her body thoroughly, she turned the shower off, grabbed her towel, and wrapped herself up.

Stepping out of her bathroom, she grabbed her pajamas and put them on after drying herself. She placed her towel back in her bathroom and quickly got into bed. She was so tired, her eyes instantly closed once her head hit the pillow.

u_u_u_u_u

_It was a cold night, sending shivers to anyone outside. It was dark, shops have closed, fewer people were out, it was silent. A pink haired kunoichi looked around the village. The sound of her sandals clicking every step she made contact with the ground. She was alone._

_In an instant, her legs stopped moving. She stared at them, forcing them to move. But they wouldn't budge. She tried to stay calm, but that just couldn't happen. Because what happened next, frightened her. In front of her, was Sasuke with his curse mark' markings shown. A wicked smile as he stared at her as if she was his next target, or even worse, prey.._

_She tried saying his name, but she couldn't. Hey voice- was gone. And then, she felt her body go numb, paralysed.. What is happening?? She panicked. She couldn't move, speak, nothing. She was helpless._

_The sound of feet moving brought her out of her thoughts. Sasuke was coming towards her. She panicked even more. What would he do? Kill her? That could be his plan, or what he wants. She can't move, so she can't try anything, not even move a finger for kami's sake!_

_"Sakura..."_

_He was gaining… closer… Closer.. Right in her face, was Sasuke Uchiha. Her ex-teammate. And the person she loves...no- loved.._

_"Sakura..."_

_His fingers were touching her face, she have noticed when he made contact with her. Hey eyes widened, was he really touching her? But that would be an understatement. Because now, these are blood stained fingers touching him. And him saying hey name repeatedly was creepy._

_"Suffer…. Die...", He sent a kunai towards her neck. It's the end for her. She couldn't say goodbye to Naruto. Goodbye to her Sensei, Shishou, not even to get other friends. Her parents were out traveling, so she wouldn't be able to say bye to them either. Right now, she's about to get killed by her ex-teammate, hey beloved, comrade… He'll even enjoy her death afterwards too. Maybe he'll go for Naruto next, then their Sensei ...a quiet death by their teammate._

_As the kunai got closer quicker than expected, she closed her eyes shut as the kunai was shot to delve into her neck, and kill her right then and the-_

Sakura woke up breathing deeply. Hey eyes wandered around, checking to make sure it wasn't real.

Great..a nightmare. She calmed down at the realization of it being only a nightmare. Hey gaze turned to her alarm clock, _4:37am_, it read. She has a couple of hours before she has to get up, so she snuggled up in her covers and went back to sleep.

Little did she know, someone was watching her.

u_u_u_u_u

A small chuckle was all the mysterious person could muster, as a smirk made its way to his lips.

"Let's go. People are bound to start waking up soon, we mustn't be caught…", someone said, as he/she began leaving.

The mysterious person got, stole one last glance, and disappeared. "Almost time.."

Was all that was left to fill the silence.

u_u_u_u_u

Sakura woke up four hours after she had woke up from her nightmare. she recalled the previous events that took place while in it. Not being able to move... almost being slaughtered by a kunai... frightened, panicking... the worst care scenario during a nightmare.

But she discarded that memory for now, at least she tried to, and got up from hey bed. the sun was already shining as it rose slowly into sky. People should be getting up by now, or at least already up.

Sakura grabbed her training gear, put them on, attached her kunai pouch, and got ready to leave.

She debated about eating or not eating..

Eating because she'd need the extra energy for her spar with Tsunade-shishou, and then to practice her speed. Who knows what she has planned. 5 laps around the village? 20?? Knowing her, it'll probably be something worst.

Not eating because she might get sick after the spar or after the training session. She's a tough opponent, she won't go eat on her, and if she eats she'll get sick after one blow because of her strength, and how hard she hits. She should know, because she ended up almost beaten after a spar with her, she isn't one to play games with.

She nodded her head to no one in particular, and decided on not eating. She quickly made her way through the village to get to their usual training grounds. During her walk, she wonders when she'll go on missions again. _Probably soon._ As long as she's getting stronger, she doesn't mind the wait. She wouldn't be able to do much anyways. Soon, she'll have a strong use for her chakra control.

After reaching the training grounds, her and her inner battled about warming up or not. Why? well, that she couldn't tell. It just randomly came up.

_We need to prove we're the main champions! We need to show we're stronger than ever! CHA! _shouted her inner. Her other mind, that always tells what she's actually thinking versus what she says. Yup.

She heard a rustle near the bushes to her side. She couldn't sense anyone nearby. So who could be there? Going towards it would be stupid, and charging without knowing if it's just an animal is out. There's only one thing to do, and that's pretend like she hadn't noticed anything.

She started humming a song her mother hummed to her as a child before she went to bed every night. Eventually, she memorized the melody and how it went. As she turned around, she heard another rustle. And maybe two more. Okay that's it, she searched for a kind kunai from her pouch, and threw it towards the rustling. The sound of it not hitting anything was confirming her suspicions.

But before she could say anything, what she saw...

made her eyes widen as if they were being stretched.

u_u_u_u_u

A:N

Oh yeah. It's about to get intense in a few more chapters. I'mma hit the hay. 2 new chapters will be published tomorrow… Maybe more… Depends….

Anyway let me know what you think of it so far! I was thinking I should give Sakura larger chakra reserve so we can spice it up a bit more. And she can last a bit longer in fights!

Anyways I'm beat, so goodnight~


	5. The Dark That Follows: Friendship

Chapter I

Page III

**Recap**

_But before she could say anything, what she saw…__Made her eyes widen as if they were being stretched_

.

**End**

u_u_u_u_u

There, before her eyes was Uchiha Sasuke. The one and only. The one who left her on the bench, and left the village for good.

He was all beaten. Blood was all over his body. His arms and legs had cuts on them, and the right side of his cheek was bruised. He was swaying from side to side as he tried to walk to her. Was this real? It sure felt like it. But she also had a feeling it was genjutsu.

"Sakura...help me...", She narrowed her eyes. When did Sasuke ever need help? Even if he was injured? She doesn't recall any of that. He was always cold and rejected any help provides. He prefered to do things alone.

"I escaped orochimaru ...please...help me.."

And that's what gave away the genjutsu. She put her hands together in a hand sign, and called out, "Kai!", The genjutsu slowly dispelled. And revealed none other than Tsunade herself.

"Very well, Sakura,'' She said, lending a hand. Sakura took and gently lifted herself up. She dusted off her clothes as she stood straight. She would have been suspicious if it wasn't for her Shishou speaking right after she dispelled the genjutsu. But, speaking of which, why? Why had she put a genjutsu on her? Especially of Sasuke. Was it some kind of test? It could have been. She was alone on the training grounds, probably to test her senses.

"Tsunade-shishou..", she began. Catching Tsunade's attention, "Yes?", She said, urging her to continue.

"Why was I put in a genjutsu?", She questioned. She just needed to know. Instead of that, they could have been started training. And not all of that...extraness.

Tsunade chuckled at how dense her student could be sometimes. But she suspected this was some she'd probably ask. "Well,'' she began, "you seemed to be deep in thought when I was calling your name. So the only way to get your attention, was genjutsu. I know, I could've just tapped your shoulder, but it was a good way to test your senses, She explained to her pupil, who seemed to have officially understood.

But now, a new question popped up in her head. Who cast it? Tsunade-shishou can't cast genjutsu, at least from what she knows, and she can't sense anyone else nearby. Unless they casted it and left.

Realizing she was deep in thought, she glanced back at her Shishou, noting the small smile on her face.

"I bet you're wondering who casted it, well, you're about to see.", She moved to the side, and made a signal. And appeared before her was Kakashi's-sensei.

"Hello there Sakura.", He greeted with a polite smile and his book in hand. He was reading icha icha paradise, those porn books he loves to read every day all day. And makes sure he gets the new volume whenever it comes out. And...loves to come late. She was surprised he actually didn't take his time coming here, or appearing when he was signaled to.

"Kakashi-sensei doing here? I thought he was in the hospital?", She curiously asked. On their most recent mission, kakashi had got injured badly. He was overusing his sharingan, and had to rest for a few weeks. So team 7 was left with no missions for a while.

"Well, since I have a ton of paperwork to do, he's gonna help you with your speed. I'm sorry, but Hokage duties needs me.", But on second thought, the thought about having some sake made her smirk evilly. "Hehe heh...", She said rubbing her hands together.

Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped, "Uhh...what is she doing..?", Asked Kakashi. "I have an idea of what she might be thinking.."Sakura sighed, watching as her Shishou walked away.

"Anyways..", Kakashi said, putting away his book. He stood up straight and tall, while fully turning towards his student.

"I want to test how fast you are currently.", He said, creating a shadow clone. "But as a challenge, I want to see if you'll be able to know exactly where my shadow clone is, more specifically, if you can sense him while you move. Go at full speed too," he explained, telling his clone to go at a certain distance, she could hear.

As Kakashi pulled out his book, which Sakura sweat dropped at, and before he started reading, he announced, "You may start.", Drr-aaa, was all that was heard as Sakura went full speed. A dust trail was left behind, causing Kakashi to swat his hand to clear it out of his face. My precious book...he thought as he made sure there wasn't any dust left on it.

After the dust cleared he went back to his reading, making surprised faces each time he read something interesting..

u_u_u_u_u

Sakura was in the middle of nowhere. Yes, nowhere. What she recalls? She recalls herself going full speed, like Kakashi had told her, and then while she was running, she didn't even notice she went past the clone.

_I think I was going too fast…_ she thought, feeling more obvious about it. She sighed deeply, getting ready to head back, she really needed to work on her speed, and definitely not in this area.

u_u_u_u_u

_Ah..so she failed._ The jounin thought a few moments after his clone disappeared. _But from what I gathered...she's incredibly fast.. nothing a little chakra control can't handle_, he chuckled.

He closed his book, sighing at the thought of having to stop reading to retrieve his student, but he was saved by her appearance right when he left the tree branch he was relaxing on.

"Ah, you're here.", he called to her as she showed up from the forest and into the clearing.

"I- sorry, I guess I went a little too fast and ended up in the middle of nowhere. But I can fix that, no biggy." She gave a soft smile in reassuring that she was alright. But she was sure Kakashi seen past her defenses.

As to what she thought, Kakashi observed her for a second and decided to let it slide.

"Well, if you want to, you're more than welcome to continue training your speed. But I'll lend you a few tips, having minor experiences myself. He recalled the time he slipped on a branch more than once trying to bring up his stamina. He had been a jounin and and was training even harder so he can become anbu plus even more stronger.

**Flashback**

_Kakashi had just arrived at the training grounds, training to his fullest to reach the rank of anbu. It was a difficult achievement, but he decided on it not too long ago. He wanted to become great like his father, whom died a few years back. He wants to become greater than his father, but not follow all of the rules, especially when it comes to his comrades. Obito once told him, "those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who leaves and forgets about their comrades are worse than scum!" That day, that moment, he realized he needed to make a change.__And from that moment, he decided to also become greater than his father, but differently. Next time, he wouldn't forget about his comrades, he would become stronger so he can protect them.__But that can't happen no more. His teammates and Sensei are dead. Obito died in the ruined came, the cave was coming apart and he pushed him and Rin out of the way to save them, and after that, they both found half his body crushed by a giant boulder. He had little time left, said his last words, and before he died, he Kakashi his left eye, containing the sharingan. He accepted it, but regretted all of what he thought of Obito once he died.__Then Rin died because of him. Shinobi were after her, and she wanted Kakashi to kill her. He had rejected, not wanting to break Obito's promise before he died. If he'd kill her, he wouldn't have any of his teammates with him anymore. Just his Sensei..__But things ended up differently. As he was about to land a blue on his opponent with his new jutsu, chidori, she stepped in front of him and took the blow. Kakashi's eyes widened, feeling good hand in something warm, inside of something. His mind not processing what just happened. Before she fell, Kakashi withdrew his arm and caught her. And at that moment, he realized he broke Obito's promise, he killed her..__But what he didn't realize was that he unlocked the mangekyou sharingan.__He took hold of her body, and left the battle scene, tears streaming down his face and into the harsh wind that blew.__And finally, his Sensei.__He lost him during the nine tails attack. After his son was born. He heard both him and his wife died by the nine tails itself. Saving their newly born child. He doesn't know the full story, but he heard enough to have his entire soul shatter into pieces. He'd been left alone with no one. Just him. Him alone.__That's when he had set on a new goal, to become stronger, and maybe one day, have new precious comrades to protect more than his life like Obito did for him and Rin. Like his Sensei did for the village._

**End of flashback**

It was painful, to lose his Sensei and his two teammates. For a moment, after hearing how Sensei died, he almost gave up being a shinobi. But he eventually realized that loss can spark a new light in you, causing you to get stronger.

When he looked at his students, Naruto and Sakura, he saw the determination in then both. If they wanted to become stronger, then he'll help asking their way. If they want to get Sasuke back every chance they get, then so be it. He'll help. He couldn't stop his fallen student before, but he'll make sure it doesn't happen again.

Getting it of his thoughts, he viewed Sakura getting ready to go back to training. He shut his book and placed it in how pouch.

"If you want, I can give you a tip on how to better your stamina. I've had similar difficulty, but I don't have excellent chakra control so maybe you'll get it much faster than I did."he said walking over to get with a small smile showing behind his mask.

Sakura's interest peaked, "Really? That would get things done much quicker."she said stretching a bit.

Kakashi chuckled, and thought for a moment, "But first, let's fix that dust cloud you made when I tested your speed and senses," he said walking to the center of the training grounds. He turned to look at the dumbfounded Sakura, which confirmed his assumption. "When you sped off, there was a massive dust cloud. We should fix that. It's good for blinding your opponents, but you also should get use to speeding off smoothly." he said, sending chakra to his feet and ended up near the tree that was in front of him in less than a second.

Sakura took in that information, maybe she got a little careless and sent too much chakra to her feet? Maybe she sent a little bit of chakra to her feet at a time, and continuously sent more to get feet without overflowing it, she'd have that problem solved. But she'd also practice sending it quickly.

Sending chakra to her feet slowly, and then adding more at a fast pace, making sure she didn't overflow, she went for third tree that was in front of her. Moving her legs, she sped towards her designated location, and ended up a few inches away from it

Okay, more practice makes perfect. It shouldn't be too hard, but she'll also need to improve on her senses while in that trance. But her Sensei can help with that, and if not, she's smart enough to come up with an idea.

The rest of her day, maybe even week, was going to be absolute training, no rest.

u_u_u_u_u

It's been two weeks since she started training, and so far, she's been even better at it. She nailed it down in four days, and continued to perfect it since then.

Feeling a burst of pride, she was happy to accomplish a part of her mission.

But she hasn't seen Naruto around the village lately, not even at Ichiraku's. She'd ask Kakashi about it later. Right now, she needed to rest her aching body. She can barely feel her feet!

Putting that out of her head, she opened the door to her house. It was silent, as usual, her parents are still out… Such loneliness.. BUT she's going straight to get room and collapsing onto her comfy bed. Where she can snuggle up in her soft, thick cov-

NOPE!

She needed to get out of her training gear first. They were dirty, full of dust, yuck. That would ruin her bed!

Getting out of her clothes and changing into clean ones, she immediately jumped into bed, turned off the lights, and snuggled up into her covers falling into a deep sleep.

But this time, it was dreamless, not that nightmare again. But she was sure it wasn't over. Not at all.

u_u_u_u_u

A:N

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, it's been busy this week. Having to get things done and turned in and making sure I have everything I need since am my classes have different supply lists, it's crazy. Especially my beauty sleep. I NEED IT!!

Anyways, I'll promise to upload more this week if you promise to tell me what you think so far! Maybe changes? Additions? Let me know! I NEEEEED ITTTTTTTT

ok ok lmao, I'll chill.

still trying to do longer chapters for you guys, so, hang in there.

HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND.


	6. Chapter I: Friendship IV-X

Page IV - X

Naruto's pov

It was now spring in the Land of Water, but it sure didn't feel like it. It felt like winter. Though there was no snow around, the chill breeze told them that winter still lingered around.

Naruto and Jiraiya had set out a few days ago to train, and it felt like ages ago since they left. But not to this hyperactive knucklehead ninja. He's been bugging Jiraiya about when will they stop and train, since they've been traveling for quite some time.

"PERVY SAGE WHEN WILL WE TRAIN!!" Naruto yelled right in Jiraiya's ear, causing him to shut his ears with his hands. "Hey kid, you mind doing me a favor and STOP YELLING!" He complained, removing his hands from his ears.

They were walking through a small village. Jiraiya had intended for them to find an inn to rest for a few days. He's been stuck writing for his new book, Make Out Tactics. And he's also been busy looking for… 'cute' women. Naruto sure doesn't want his pervy side rubbing all over him. For one thing.. Sakura would kill him. And not just her.

The image of an angry Tsunade went in his head, he surely didn't want to get on her bad side. Matter of fact, NEITHER. He'd end up in the hospital for weeks- no, months! And he couldn't let that happen.

"Alright kid, you said you wanted to train, right?" Jiraiya asked, recalling his previous complaints since two days ago.

Snapping out of his -dont turn into another jiraiya for the sake of his life- thoughts, the word "train" made him excited. "So we gonna train??? YES! What's it gonna be huh?? A SUPER cool jutsu? A deadly jutsu? Huh HUH?!!!?" He pressured on, rubbing his hands together at the thought of learning an awesome jutsu that could pulverise enemi-

"Neither." Jiraiya announced, causing Naruto's thoughts to drown.

"We are going to learn summoning. But first, you need to sign a contract." He said, taking out his largest scroll that was clipped to his back. He unrolled it on the ground, causing Naruto to step back a little.

Naruto's eyes widened. A summoning? So AWESOME! Then he'd maybe learn a deadly jutsu. Hehehe….

"Alright now, the first thing you have to do is to put some of your blood on one of these." He said, demonstrating by biting his left thumb and tracing his own blood. "I've already signed my contract, so you'll have to do it on an empty slot. Bite one of your fingers, and then print your blood on one." He explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding, biting left thumb and traced a line on an empty slot. "What next?" He questioned, hoping he'd get to test it out.

"Well you've already signed the contract, and since you have access to a summoning, we can test it out a few times. But before that, I need to warn you about something," he said, rolling the scroll and clipping it to his back. "With summonings, you cannot abuse it. Otherwise you'll end up losing your contract to your summoning. So don't EVER abuse it. Cause knowing you you'd probably use it when it's not needed. So keep this in mind." He said seriously, since he also didn't want to get yelled at by Gamabunta.

"AlllllllRIGHT! Now, when do I start?!?!" He questioned eagerly, wanting to see what his summoning would be. A puma? No...maybe a deadly fox! Yes yes… Maybe-

"Alright, I'll show you a demonstration." Jiraiya said, biting his right thumb and touching the ground, "summoning jutsu!"he called out, and a large smoke cloud appeared.

Right before Naruto's eyes, was the summoning he's been waiting to see. His eager, curious eyes waiting to see a dangerous, strong-

Toad? Naruto squinted his eyes, then rubbed them. A toad?? "Is this some kind of joke?? A toad. REALLY!!" He called out in annoyance. This.. This "toad" summoning is gonna embarrass him completely!

While Naruto started ranting, Gamabunta demanded, "Why have I been summoned?" Not too politely.

Ignoring his demand, he started to explain, "Well you see here, I'm just showing my current student how use summonings." He said scratching the back of his head with a sigh.

Taking a deep breath, and letting go, he studied the still ranting Naruto, and narrowed his eyes. "You summoned me because of this loud brat? You've got to be kidding me!" He said with a laugh.

Hearing him being called a brat, Naruto stopped his ranting and turned to the toad boss.

"EXCUSE ME YOU FREAKISHLY HUGE TOAD, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M NOT A BRAT! SOMEDAY I'M GONNA BECOME HOKAGE, BUT BEFORE THAT I NEED TO BECOME STRONGER TO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND. SO YOU CAN SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH BEFORE I-"

"Ah ah kid, watch the mouth. This is the toad boss, and you're setting a bad impression on me and yourself!", Jiraiya whispered, closing Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"Haha! He didn't really mean it you know? He's just a little goofy that's all hehehe.." he said with a sweatdrop, struggling to keep Naruto's mouth closed while he kept on screaming.

"Hmm.." Gamabunta said, before he busted out laughing. "Hokage? With your attitude I'm starting to see the low chances you have at becoming Hokage. Haha!" Naruto turned red with anger. "I'll show you! MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto called out as one hundred Naruto shadow clones appeared and started attacking the large toad.

Gamabunta thought, piece of cake. Unsheathing his katana, he started swinging it effortlessly at the clones.

Jiraiya's eyes almost gouged out, _is he trying to get himself killed?? Oh my. He's gonna get killed and then Tsunade is gonna kill me, minus well start planning my funeral. And then I gotta break the news to his Sensei and teammates and- oh gosh what am I thinking? This kid is too hyper to even DIE. He'd probably survive being pummeled into the ground just from being too hyper. My God!_

Looking back into reality, he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in, just to see Gamabunta holding Naruto by the feet. It was a much better view than seeing a lifeless Naruto on the ground.

"Thank kami...he's alright." But he clearly hasn't seen him being unconscious, that is.

"Humph! This kid is shocking. I don't even know how you deal with him." Gamabunta said placing the kid on the ground.

"I don't either.." Jiraiya said, throwing Naruto over his shoulder. "Well, you can go on now Gamabunta, we'll probably start tomorrow. Cya."

Said toad nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Geeze kid, we'll have to get you to an inn. And maybe I can find a club..hehe" he said, having pervy thoughts of women.

u_u_u_u_u

Page V

It was the next day. The early rays of the morning sun shone through the windows of the small inn, where the two travelers were resting. Well, at least one.

"Mmm..." The white haired toad sage hummed, deep in thought. He certainly had no clue as to what he wants to write for the start of his new book. And he wants to get it done in two months max. Hopefully he'd have Naruto returned before then, and he can go on and deliver his book to see about it being published.

He dipped the end of a feather in some ink, making sure it wasnt too much before writing a beginning. Right now, he was doing a draft, but even so a draft can be tough sometimes. Especially if you want to impress your readers.

"Neh.." he disapproved, grabbing the piece of paper and crumbling it into a ball before throwing it into the trash. That was his fifth draft, and he still has nothing. Maybe a little research will do. He nodded to himself before dipping the stem of the feather into some more ink and started writing a small note to Naruto for when he gets up. Surely it shouldn't be too long, but he is a deep sleeper, so maybe in the next hour or two he should be up.

Getting up from his spot on the carpet, he grabbed the rest of his clothes, put them on, and grabbed the rest of his empty papers.

He set out of their checked in room and headed out of the inn, searching for a particular spot. More like, place.

u_u_u_u_u

Naruto was still asleep, snoring loudly while he dreamt of becoming Hokage and having all the free ramen.

_"Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage!" The crowd cheered on as they lifted Naruto in the air and caught him as he fell. The blonde boy had a joyful smile on his face, having achieved his biggest goal yet.__"Naruto! My favorite customer. Help yourself to some free ramen!" Called out Teuchi once he saw Naruto heading in the direction of his restaurant.__"Don't mind if I do!" He said as he eagerly took a seat while a bowl of pork ramen, with extra pork, was placed in front of him.__"Naruto!!" Called out his pink haired female teammate. "Oh how handsome you are! Wanna go out some time?" She said as she went up to him. A light blush on her cheeks.__Naruto beamed at her. Him? Going on a date with his crush? How awesome!__"Of course Sakura-chan! How 'bout tonight?" He said with his mouth full of ramen.__"Sure thing!" She said giving him a peck on the cheek, causing the blonde to blush. "See you tonight Naruto!" She called out as she skilped away.__But she wasn't the only one that wanted to see him tonight. A herd of fangirls was rushing towards him at lightning speed, causing Naruto to widen his eyes like saucers.__"Naruto!" "Go out with me!!" "No he wants me!" "NO ME!" and that was Naruto's que to leave immediately.__But he didn't make it away in time, before he was pounced by a bunch of girls eagerly wanting him for their own.__"AHH-"__"_AHHH!" yelled a frightened Naruto. Quickly jumping out of his bed to prepare for his getaway.

"Oh." The sound of crickets at the back of his head was the only noise as he saw nothing but the full walls of the inn Jiraiya put him in. But when? "I remember fighting that large toad and..oh..OH!" He must've went unconscious.

But if Jiraiya put him in an inn, where was he?

"I bet he's looking at women.." he assumed as he made a disgusted facial expression.

"I'm gonna go find something to eat..I'm starving. Ooo! I wonder if they have ramen here." he said as he put on his clothes and started his way towards the door before noticing a note.

"Must be from pervy sage!" He picked up the note and started reading it's contents:

_Hey Naruto, I'm out doing some research, so I'll be gone for a while.__I Ieft some money under this note so you can get something to eat, and so you don't get bored and defeaning everyone's ears looking for me.._Naruto snorted at that,_ you can practice that summoning jutsu when you want.__Sincerely,__Jiraiya_

"Alright..." He lifted the note and saw a certain amount of cash under it. "Time to eat!" He said picking up the cash and leaving the room.

u_u_u_u_u

Page VI

Naruto was looking for a ramen stand, specifically. He had a craving for some, as always, but any ramen isn't gonna be as good as Ichiraku's back at home.

He's been looking for 30 minutes now, but he hasn't seen anything yet.

"Minus well go for some roasted fish." He said 'sadly' as he walked up to one of the stands that sold roasted fish.

"Two roasted fish sticks please!" He ordered as the cooker nodded and grabbed two freshly roasted fish and handed them to him. Naruto handed him the money Jiraiya gave him and walked off with his fish.

The land of Water is best known for their fish. Most travelers have visited this land often because of how good their roasted fish is, they get a lot of customers daily.

Naruto started eating his meal, satisfied with its taste. He's more used to eating ramen more than eating any other food. So this is something he wouldn't often be satisfied with.

He made his way towards the nearby docks, where some boats were sailing away to their destination. It's a great area to have some peace.

It's quite unusual isn't it? The loud mouth Naruto sitting quietly at the docks without talking or causing any trouble. He'd admit, it's not the same without Sakura and Sasuke around. And with not knowing how long he'll be away, it's just a guess that he won't be seeing his only teammate left in the village for a while.

But he knows, when he returns, he'll be stronger, and he'll be able to fulfill his promise to Sakura.

He'll bring Sasuke back. But what he doesn't know, is that they're destined to fight each other.

u_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_u

Page VII

"Hey kid-" came the calm voice of Jiraiya, but was cut short at the sight before him.

Right before his eyes, Naruto was under his covers, asleep. And you'd think he'd be wide awake waiting to start ranting about the Sanin's antics, especially when he wrote the word "research" in the note he made for Naruto.

His perverted side always made the kid complain about it, but not negatively.

Jiraiya sighed deeply, taking off all his clothing (HAH YALL THOUGHT), except for his pants. Slipping into his own bed, he turned off the lamp on his side that was still on, and started listing what he's gotten done so far.

He got his research done. The women at the hotsprings didn't even notice he was peeking through a hole from the males side. And the best part, he started to make a joyful facial expression, he got to see their bodies! But before he could see more, he got a nose bleed and almost fainted. This wasn't the first time he's gotten to see something like this. Though he never fully succeeded in his mission during those times. Sometimes it was just a glimpse of their skin, or maybe their smooth toned legs, but compared to this, it was nothing! Haha!

But luckily he got away before anyone could notice him, especially one of the females. Later in the day there was one female completely suspicious of the other side. He assumed she's had some type of experience of other males peeping through a hole to take a look. So he immediately stopped his research there. In the meantime, he'd gotten a chance to see what the village may have added or changed since he has been to the Land of Waters. And, God must he say, gathering research here was wonderful.

Gathering his last thoughts, he settled in for a nice slumber. They'd be leaving tomorrow at noon, and he wants to make sure he's gotten everything he needs.

Giving in to the comfy pillow, he fell into a light sleep, full of dreams of women, like usual.

u_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_u

Page VIII

_Got my drafts? Check. My utensils? Check. My-_

Right now, Jiraiya was making sure he has everything he packed before him and Naruto leaves to their next destination, the Land of Grass. It isn't too far, just a week away from the Land of Water.

There, he plans on finishing his next book, hopefully teach Naruto about that kyuubi in him. Maybe there's a way they can get along or maybe be able to control it at his age. Because it could get dangerous if he were to be triggered by strong emotion, and then the nine tails chakra could be released. He'd also have to create a seal for that as well. And make a few spare ones for his Sensei back at the Leaf Village. And by the end of that, he should be ready to publish his book and have Naruto back to the Leaf.

He nodded his head, he'll have to make sure he keeps that in mind.

"I'm ready to hit the road! I got all of my instant ramen packed along with all of my belongings- PERVY SAGE HURRY UP!!" The blonde yelled at the Sanin, seeing as he looked as if he wasn't paying attention to anything around him.

"Huh?" He said, getting out of his thoughts. Had to take a second to remember he was getting his stuff ready, made a list of what to get done at their next stop, and then- that was it.

"Oh! Sorry kid, just checking off what we'll need to get done at our next stop. Don't wanna head off without a plan eh? Plus the guards will need a reason for us to enter so-" Naruto tuned out everything else he said. His explanations are so long he feels old by the end of it. And must he say, he doesn't need that.

"-so since it's a week away, we'll have to travel by trees. So make sure you're ready for this journey, rogue ninjas are usually around that area." he finished, zipping up his bag and putting it on. He made sure his scrolls were attached tightly so they don't fall off, and also made sure the room was cleaned.

"ALRIGHT! Those rogue ninjas will fear the Great Naruto Uzumaki! I can also test my new abilities! YES!" He boosted, heading towards the door with confidence. " Let's go pervy sage! I need to show those rogues how I, the Great Naruto Uzumaki will take them down-!", He stopped when he was cut off by Jiraiya yelling at him.

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING?!" He complained clutching his ears tightly, before letting go. They haven't even left the inn- no, the room yet! And this kid is yelling this loud!?? Kami… He doesn't know how the Leaf can handle this. His voice probably echoes through two of the Great Nations!

Jiraiya headed out for the door, holding it open for Naruto to go out, and closed it afterwards. He checked out of their room, as they heard out of the inn, on their way to the village gates.

u_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_u

Page X

"Master, when are they to be arriving. It's been three days already, and still no sign of them."

"They are on their way, as from what my spy says. They should be here within the next couple of days, depending on their speed of travel. You do realize that the Land of Grass is a week away from the Land of Water. Right?" The man said none too kindly.

"Yes master. I apologize for my misinformation." Spoke the unknown, begging for his acceptance.

"Good...now you have a job to do. Get to it." He demanded. Watching as his henchman scurried off.

"Preparation is much needed for what's coming next...jinchuriki...Haruno.."

u_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_uu_u_u_u_u

**A:N**

**The next chapter is to be coming maybe at the end of this week, along with a few more pages. I have testing already ...ugh. But it's not a huge test, thank the Lord!****Anyways, stay updated. I may post a page or two for the newly chapter! Just a heads up, most of it is going to be based on the enemy, and a little in Sakura and Naruto, I wanted to add some action it because it makes me more motivated yanno? Especially the next 'book' in their teenage stages I'm already coming up with ideas, their genin days isn't one you'd have awesome ideas with tbh, if you get what I mean lol****Okay sooooo, I'll be working on the new chapter and make sure to review I really want to see what you think of this, what I should maybe change or add, tell me anything! Thank you!**


End file.
